Storm
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: (Book one of my new series) Before Wu recruited Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai, there was one selected before them. She was already a master of stealth and speed, but her past was covered with shadows. When Wu finds her, he unknowingly gives her a chance to give herself a new identity, which is an offer she can't resist. The thing is, it's hard to throw away the life of a wanted thief.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys!**

**So, this is the first book of my OCs' stories, which I am calling _The New Prophecy_. There's a reason for that title, and you'll see why later on.**

**Now, for those of you who have read my story _Zane's Fate_, you will know that I said that I would get started on that shortly after the last chapter came out. Well, I waited too long to start uploading chapters, and my laptop crashed, taking with it the three long chapters that I had already written. :( So, that's why this is about three months late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs.**

* * *

Prologue

Police Officer Aiden Downs stormed into the office of the head of Ninjago City's Police Department, his eyes blazing with fury as he slammed a folder onto the desk.

"She's gone ahead and done it again!" He all but snarled heatedly. The head, Chance Brown, turned around in her swivel chair, looking up curiously at him.

"What do you mean, Aiden?" she asked as she reached for the folder and opened it. He flopped down into a chair.

"We can't keep up with her," he snapped. "She's just too fast and too smart. She avoids the dogs like they're not even chasing after her, she gets around Ninjago City so fast like she's not even human, and she knows exactly where we lay our traps that we might as well not even have them!"

"Calm down," Brown told one of her senior officers. "I'm sure we'll find a way soon to put her behind bars, despite the fact that she's only ten." Downs snorted.

"Sure," he said, heavy sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Like we're mindreaders and we know exactly where her hideout it." Brown looked at him overtop of the folder before continuing reading the newest report.

"She's getting bold," she noted. "Getting away with a piece of art that costs one thousand five hundred dollars and selling it? Takes guts."

"You're not siding with that little thief, are you?" Downs demanded, his light brown eyes flaring up once more with anger.

"Of course not," Brown snapped. She closed the folder and set it down on her organized desk, sighing. "Here's what we'll do: From now on we'll remain undercover until we can pinpoint her hideout. Once we know that, we'll sneak in and wait for her to return, then seal off all escape routes once she's in. After that, it's a piece of cake."

"I think there's a slight problem with that," Downs said, leaning back in his chair. "She seems to know if we're there, and sneaks out with us realizing it until she's long gone."

"Then what do you suggest? Hand out free lollipops until she comes up to get one and then arrest her right then and there?" Brown challenged him, and he shrugged.

"Either way, I'm requesting permission to put together a team to see if we can find her."

Brown looked up at him from the folder, met his gaze squarely, and said, "Permission granted. And don't fail like Julius."

Meanwhile, a ten-year-old girl snuck quietly back into her hideout, pushing the hood of her jacket down and then pulled out her honey blond braid. In a satchel that she wore were multiple bundles of one hundred dollar bills. As her hand strayed into it, she grinned widely. The police could never catch her...and they never would.

* * *

**Short prologue, but most of mine are like that anyways.**

**For those of you who know which one of my OCs has a braid like that, yes, it is her. It's just that for my stories she's the "senior ninja," I guess you could call her, so it kinda makes sense to have her story be first.**

**Other than that, I think that that's it. But, warning, updates will more than likely be spaced out, so please be patient with me if I do not update every two weeks or so, but I have a schedule that barely leaves any time for me to write this kind of stuff, so once again, please be patient.**

**Oh, and another thing: reviews. No flames is all I ask, and reviews=motivation to write. So, yeah.**

**This is Gray, and until next time, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And I am back, everyone! True, this is a short chapter, but just let me get through the first few chapters and then they'll be longer. And there may be a short chapter or a few, but that's later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, just only my OCs**

* * *

I snuck into my hideout, unable to resist a smug, triumphant grin. My hand slid into my satchel, and the smooth feel of hundreds of dollar bills met the pads of my fingers, and my grin grew wider, soon turning into a smirk. Has hard as the police tried, they could _never_ catch me. I was too good for them.

I hummed something under my breath as I made my way through the tunnels beneath Ninjago City. The damp walls of the stone tunnels caught the light of my flashlight, bouncing the light back at me. Next to me was a rushing river, which was a main water source for some of Ninjago City's larger buildings. But it also supplied _me_ with water, so I didn't really worry about running out of water.

I finally reached my camp...if you could even call it that. It was on a wider piece of smooth stone, with a small ring of flat, oval-shaped stones somewhat in the middle of it. Up against the wall were multiple tarps, the things underneath them varying between a twin-sized mattress to sticks and twigs to a few duffle bags of stolen clothes, shoes, and hair products. Aside from that, there was a small, slightly curving bridge to cross over the river to get to the other side. But what others saw as pathetic, I saw as home.

I pulled the satchel off and got a small fire going in my fire ring. Once it was decent, I sat down with my legs stretched out in front of me, my right ankle crossed over my left. Although it was a little cool, it quickly went away due to the heat of the fire. Besides, I had a super thick and fuzzy zip-up jacket on, so I was comfy enough.

After relaxing for a few minutes, I reluctantly got up and began my routine, which involved prying the loose stone in the floor up so I could hide the money that I made off the painting with some more money made off of stolen goods, planning for my next raid, and training. Plus maybe a little bit of spying on the heads of the Ninjago government as well as the heads of the police department.

As I sat against the wall with my laptop on my legs and eating a PB&amp;J sandwich, I adjusted the volume on my headphones so that I could hear the discussion more clearly.

"...get Eagle in the chopper and have him get a good view from the air," Aiden Downs, one of the senior officers at the Ninjago City Police Department (NCPD), was saying. "Will, I want all the dogs there and stationed every twenty or so feet from each other. Kate, I'm going to need you, Chloe, Zech, and Ashleigh to go undercover." He straightened up and rolled his shoulders back twice. He continued on with other instructions, and I listened intently, mentally planning my route to evade their plan, a faint smile on my lips.

It ticks them off so much, because they have no idea how I'm able to avoid them and their German shepherds, which either really hate me or they really like my scent. (Haha, no, they really want to rip me to shreds. Insert epic face here.) But actually, I'm just either that good with computers or their security system is just that bad or it's a combination of both. I don't know.

The reason for all the security is because famous painters, sculptors, book authors, et cetera, were coming to Ninjago City for a "Festival of Arts." That, and because they're scared that I might show up and take something really important and really big, which is true of course. With all that art and priceless things, it's a haven for those who know how to tread lightly.

I continued eavesdropping until they were done. Then I shut my laptop down and put it back before checking my watch. 11:49 P.M. Time to hit the sack. After all, tomorrow was a big day for me.

* * *

**And...a cliffhanger. Ish. I don't really know. Maybe, maybe not. Your call.**

**So, what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Huh, huh, huh?**

**I had the idea for Emily's hideout sometime back, like early last year. Since it takes what feels like an eternity for me to go to sleep, I was just turning a few ideas over in my head, and then it just kinda hit like BAM! And then I couldn't go to sleep that night because I was imaging it so vividly.**

**So, reviews. Come on, guys, I need your support. No reviews=no support; no support=takes longer for chapters to come out; takes longer for chapters to come out=more than likely I'm going to give up on the story. And we don't want that now, do we? So, review. No flames is all I ask.  
**

**There's also a poll on my profile, so go check it out and vote. Thanks.**

**Yeah, this chapter was kinda lame, but don't give up. Just let me get three or four more chapters out, and then more than likely I'll be on a roll.**

**Well, I think that's it for now. Till next time, guys, this is Gray, and I'm out. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I know, it's been a long time since I posted anything, and this particular chapter is _way_ over due. And I procrastinated...and procrastinated...and procrastinated...until I got sick of it and just decided to plug in some Nightcore and write a rather sucky chapter. But at least said sucky chapter is finally done after a good year and several months. Stick with me, guys, and the future chapters will be better.**

**I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs.**

* * *

I made sure that I was decently armed with several knives, including one shoved down each of my combat boots and one in a sheath strapped to my left forearm. I drew the hood of my cloak up (in Ninjago City, cloaks aren't seen as suspicious or old-fashioned, so that helps me out a lot) over my head, concealing my face in shadows. I had pinned my long braid up using multiple clips, so it was out of my way.

I made my way to my main exit, climbing up the metal ladder and carefully pushing the manhole cover up so that I could see out, and then I swiftly moved it out of the way before pulling myself up and then returning the cover to its home.

No one noticed the small cloaked figure emerge into the crowd, and this boosted my confidence. Ooh, today was gonna be so _good_, I could sense it. I had to maintain a straight face, but with my head inclined the way it was with the cowl of my cloak pulled down over top of it, I allowed myself a small smirk before my face relaxed and became neutral once more.

A business lady too busy yapping on her fancy cell phone to even notice me wasn't paying attention, and so her tote-of-a-purse hit my arm. My hand quickly snatched her wallet, and she continued on walking, not even noticing what I had just done.

It became harder for me to hide a broad grin from breaking out onto my face, but I bit my lower lip and forced myself to stay relaxed. At last, I reached my destination.

_Crap,_ I said as I surveyed the guards standing at all the entrances and exits and all along the perimeter of the festival square. Security was much tighter than I had originally thought, so I was going to have to be extra careful now.

German shepherds stood on alert, ears pricked and black noses glistening in the sunlight. Their muscles were tense under their beautiful and well-groomed brown-and-black thick fur. Under normal circumstances, German shepherds are rather gorgeous dogs, but this was _not_ a normal circumstance.

_Now what am I going to do?_ I wondered as I carefully analyzed the festival square. _If I'm caught, I'm screwed; no doubt about it. Ugh, I _hate_ complications._ I scowled and thought about Plan B, Plan C, Plan D, and just in case, Plan E. But hopefully I wouldn't get to Plan C, let alone Plan E. If I get to Plan E, then I just might as well as turn myself in. _Ha! Like _that's _ever gonna happen,_ I thought as I peered once more around the corner of the wall where I was hiding.

My face contorted into a look of concentration, and I finally got an idea. _Game on, doggies_.

I retreated a little deeper into the alcove and did a swift change. I turned my cloak into a type of wrap and flipped my shirt inside out. I swirled my braid up into a very nice bun. There was just so conveniently a really pretty flower right there, so I plucked it and added it to my bun for a nice little extra something. Since I didn't have any makeup with me (not to mention I hate the stuff), I pinched my cheeks hard and nibbled on my lips so that there was at least some color in them, but then I remembered I had a light lip gloss with me, so I put a little on my lips and then added just ever so lightly a very thin layer to my fingertips and then added it at the corners of my eyes. _There, much better._ With one final check, I rejoined the crowd and held my breath as I past security...and let it out once I was inside.

But now there was a problem: I would have to find a way so swipe a few things without being obvious (of course), but now that everyone could get a clear look at me, I had to be extra careful now.

I walked around, searching for something that would be easy for me to snatch and hide in my satchel. But for fifteen minutes, I found nothing good enough. This was starting to worry me. But finally, I saw it. _Of course, why not?_

"Very nice variety," I said in a smooth voice as I admired the wide selection of gold and precious stone jewelry. I noted the sign and continued with "Is it really all homemade?" The vendor smiled.

"It is, and thank you," he replied. "Looking for anything in particular?"

I shook my head. "No, just browsing. It's a perfect day, isn't it?"

"Very nice, indeed. Excuse me." He went off to converse with a young couple, who were looking on the other side.

It was hard for me not to smirk as I quickly snatched earrings and necklaces, rings and bracelets. I slid them into my satchel, and I turned and wandered off, forcing myself to look neutral.

I had gone thirty feet when there was a loud shout. A glance over my shoulder and I started running. Above me there was the sound of a helicopter, and there were more shouts. I spun around, quickly taking in what was happening.

Four people were running towards me, each reaching for their piece (oh, great), and dogs were being unclasped from their leashes. _Aww, crap._ At this, I turned and took off running to the exit.

A shot rang out, and a bullet flew past, skimming my shoulder. Fire raced through my arm and neck, and I hissed under my breath. They must have been told this morning that if I made an appearance that it was okay to shoot to wound. Yeah, I am exactly just that wanted. Up ahead, they were closing the entrances, but I grabbed a flexible wooden pole. Hopefully this thing wouldn't break with what I was about to do.

I was headed straight for the gates, and I had dogs on my heels. I narrowed my eyes and smacked one that had gotten too close to me in the face with the pole that I had grabbed before tripping another. Then, once I was close enough to the gate, I buried the butt of the pole in the ground and hurled myself into the air. I narrowly missed the top of the gate, and I landed on the ground, the hard impact jarring my feet.

I took off running again, and I fished around in my satchel, groping for something. My fingers brushed against a thin rectangle, and I pulled the mirror out. I held it up and angled it just so. An image of the dogs getting closer was reflected to me, and I gritted my teeth.

I turned a sharp right, skidding slightly before vanishing into the alley. Clattering nails and scrabbling paws reached my ears, and I didn't dare pull out the mirror again. What's the point, anyways?

I leaped over a huge puddle from the previous night's rain and then swerved out onto the main street. My heart pounded in my chest while the wind rushed past my face; it was when I was running I felt free, even if I was being chased.

I pushed past people, shoving them aside if they were in my way. Soon, I heard sirens behind me, and I knew at that point I had to get off the streets. Get off the streets, get rid of the dogs, get under the city; that was my plan.

My shoulder kept bleeding and hurting, made worse by me pumping my arms as I ran. I finally got to a decent alleyway and skidded around the corner. Judging by the sound of thundering paws behind me, the dogs were close. Very, very close.

I weaved in and out of a maze of boxes and garbage containers. I used the mirror again and bit out a sharp curse as I realized I only had a few feet between me and the lead dog. And upcoming was a metal link fence. Locked, naturally. I gritted my teeth and weighed the odds of me being able to scale the fence without getting ripped down and torn to shreds. I decided to test my luck and I booked it, ignoring the screaming in my legs and side as I used up the rest of my running reserves. I judged the distance in a hurry and then sprang at the fence, my fingers curling around the metal links. I climbed it just enough so that I was out of their reach.

The dogs slid to a halt and began barking at me from where I was clinging to the fence for literal dear life. My chest heaved and my limbs burned, and I struggled slightly to climb up to the top of the fence and swing myself over it and then work my way down the other side.

Fortunately for me, there was a manhole right there, and I pried it open and slid down into it and then pulled the cover back over the opening. I climbed down the rungs mounted into the side and landed on a stone walkway next to rushing water.

I pulled my tiny flashlight out and clicked it on, letting it guide me down to where I made my camp, feeling confident that no one could ever find me down here, beneath Ninjago City. I was perhaps a little _too_ confident, but I was sure that I was perfectly safe down in my underground home.

* * *

"…on the other side of the fence," one of the trainers in charge of the dogs was saying to Officer Downs.

"They know her scent, so take them around to the other side," he said. "Let them pick up her trail and follow her."

"Sir!" Downs turned and saw fellow officer Katelyn Lennon darting over to him. "An investigation team has found her hideout." Downs stared at her as she continued, "It's been under the city the whole time. We unlocked the fence she lost the dogs at, and they rushed over to the manhole covering just a few feet away from it."

"What are you waiting for?" Downs demanded, "Get down there!"

* * *

I was going through the stash of jewelry that I had scored today whenever I heard a clattering sound to my left. I turned my head towards that direction, ears pricked and eyes scanning the shadows. Whenever I saw nothing, I dropped my attention back down to the jewelry. A few moments later, I heard it again. This time I rose to my feet as four figures wearing the NCPD uniform, guns out and pointed at me.

I backed up a few paces and turned to go down the right side, but another four officers approached me, their weapons out and aimed at me as well. I swallowed and glanced across to the other side. Two more officers were on the opposite side, and my breathing turned heavy.

There was nowhere for me to run, and for once in my life I was trapped in a position that I couldn't escape from. Despair rolled over me as I thought, _What do I do now?_

* * *

**There. This painful chapter is finally done. And I will start working on the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you thought of it, have a good day/night and a good week, and until next time this is Gray.**


End file.
